Contrast
by Miss C Riddle
Summary: Lucius Malfoy had always loved contrasting colours... WARNING: Slashy smut here, if you no likey, dont read


Hey guys, this is a birthday fic for animeangel088, Happy Birthday for wednesday, I hope you like your gift ;)

Contrast

Lucius Malfoy had always had an obsession with colours that contrasted, such as black and white.

Harry Potter was perfect in his opinion: His green eyes were vivid against their white canvas, his black messy hair that was like a raven's wing against his snow coloured skin, and not to mention the full red lips that begged to be taken by him.

There was one thing Lucius had never understood though: How the hell had the boy managed to stay a virgin when he looked so, for lack of words, damn fuckable.

A plan formed in the head of Lord Malfoy, and soon it was put to work.

It was Potter's seventeenth birthday, and his Lord (you-know-who) had asked him and a group of death eaters to "collect" Potter from his home.

If Lucius had his way, by the end of the night he would have the petite boy beneath him, screaming for more.

So when the order members appeared, he stunned one of them quickly and polyjuiced himself to look like Remus Lupin.

Following that he went in with the others and stunned them one by one before finally reaching the boy-who-lived's room. He went inside and saw the boy sleeping… he looked breathtaking.

Raven hair messed up, a calm face, and only wearing pyjama bottoms… interesting.

He cast a sleeping charm at him to ensure he would stay asleep, then picked the boy up and apparated out of there.

He'd done it! Lucius was doing a mental happy dance while waiting for the polyjuice to wear off, as it did Harry finally rejoined the world of the living. Smiling sadly, Lucius cast a charm to make Harry blind as he knew that he'd be rejected if Harry actually knew it to be him. When harry awoke all he did was sit on the bed and whisper sweet nothings to Harry as he was afraid because he could see anything.

Then the highlight of the night began.

* * *

Lucius ran his hand along Harry's chest loving the mewls and trembling he got in return, whispering still he got rid of both their clothes with a quick spell and lay flush against his one desire.

Looking into Harry's emerald eyes and knowing that he couldn't see was hard for Lucius but he shoved his guilt to the side as lust appeared in those emotive orbs.

He lowered his mouth to Harry's and ravished him with all of the built-up lust he'd had, waiting for the day when he'd finally be able to claim the boy beneath him as his own.

Lucius moved on sucking at some sensitive spots on Harry's neck and loving the moans he pulled from the boy. He stopped at the nipples giving them the attention they strived for and while one hand played with the left and his mouth was occupied with the right, he pulled the bottle of lube off the table next to him and slathered his fingers in the cold liquid.

Continuing on Lucius took Harry's erection into his mouth at the same time he started to prepare him for what was coming next.

Harry's moans were already driving him mad, but as his fingers brushed the boy's prostate, Harry screamed and arched impossibly off the bed; Lucius nearly choked due to the cock shoved down his throat abruptly.

Holding Harry's hips down now as he sucked and prepared him at the same time, he thrust his fingers into Harry's anus thrice more before declaring him fully stretched.

Stopping the ministrations on Harry's cock, he moved to slather lube over his pulsing erection before entering the boy and forcefully stopping himself, getting used to Harry's tight heat, while Harry got used to the feeling of his ass being filled.

After a while Harry wriggled his hips indicating for Lucius to move, Lucius did so gladly starting a slow pace and soon thrusting harder and deeper as the raven haired minx requested it.

A mixture of incoherent screams and moans filled the air as they both came and slumped on the bed; drained of all energy.

"I love you my little minx." Lucius whispered.

"I would love you if I could… let me see your face" Harry whispered back.

"One day Harry… but for now lets rest." Was the reply he was given.

And so they fell into a deep slumber for the first of many nights to come.

**Happy Birthday Animeangel088, everyone review XD**


End file.
